


His love comes down like rain

by nupoxsi



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Wives No Kids, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes catching a cold is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His love comes down like rain

**Author's Note:**

> This lacks of everything. I’ve read many sad Ylvis fics this week and I just needed to have some fluff in my life, so bear with me (and probably wait for some other plotless stuff in the future? Who knows). There isn’t a deeper explanation than that.
> 
> Same warnings as always: typos and grammar mistakes are my own, I’m sorry. None of the following happened in real life, all is fake.
> 
> I hope you like it!

“I really like this,” Bård says with clear amusement, stirring like a lazy cat. Vegard stares at him, long arms stretched up, a curious smile lightening up his face as he speaks. Oh, he loves that smile way too much. “I like the city when it’s this quiet. You can walk without curse, having nothing to worry about.”

“But we _do_ have a place to go, though,” Vegard nonchalantly reminds him, touching the cold tip of his pointy nose. “The flat.”

“Come on! Forget about the flat for a second. Enjoy the quietness.”

Indulging his wishes, Vegard remains silent for a while. They move slowly on the empty sidewalk, no concerns in their minds. It’s late in the night, the not-cold-but-neither-warm summer breeze blowing on their backs. Going out to grab something to eat was one of Bård’s brilliant ideas. There’s a twenty four-seven diner no less than five blocks away from their flat, and buying some cheap food was only logical. Cooking in the middle of the night is less accessible. Food was good, also, so it’s all been worth it.

As they step onto a narrow street, their unhurried steps are the only sound audible, apart from the eventual creak of tree branches. In another occasion, especially if he were on his own, the scenario would be perfect for some kind of horror story. About a paranoid boy, perhaps, who catches a glimpse of something moving between the round bushes. However, Vegard side-eyes his brother and he finds nothing terrifying about being on a desolate street so late in the night. In fact, he feels his insides melting as Bård’s hair is blown by a sudden blast of the uncontrollable wind. His eyes shift back to the street, taking in notice his surroundings. Vegard does appreciate the comfortable silence for a moment, until he feels Bård’s body moving close to his own, the faint yet so familiar scent of his cologne reaching his nostrils.

“I do enjoy it,” Vegard speaks up. He shoves both of his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, both thumbs hooking on the belt loops. “Not all of the time, but I do.”

“Hmm?”

“The quietness. It’s nice.”

“That’s what I told you.”

“Yeah, I know but…” Vegard shrugs, eyeing him while they walk. “…I thought you liked large crowds, disappearing between all the people, moving from one place to the other. Rushing everywhere. A metropolitan lifestyle.”

“Well, yeah, I do, but I like this better.”

“Why?”

“Because now I can do this.”

With only a flash look shared between the two, Bård leans in, forcing the two to stop on their tracks. Thankfully, they’ve walked past the streetlamp, both standing under a dark spot on the pavement. Bård’s soft lips are cold above his own, yet they’re wet, making the kiss quite sloppy. A gentle hand sets on the curve of Vegard’s hip, rubbing his thumb over the white shirt with affection. They kiss with tenderness, slow movements that end up in the two of the giggling into the kiss. Vegard can’t erase the honest grin off his face, not even when Bård gets his lower lip between his teeth, slightly nipping at the sensitive flesh. When he withdraws, Vegard’s pulse races.

“Is this a good reason to you?” Bård inquires in a soft and suggesting tone.

In a dull attempt to surprise him, Vegard tip-toes, searching for his lips again. There isn’t an obvious shock on the younger brother’s face when their mouths are but inches away, only eagerness that is well compensated by Vegard’s devotion to kiss him again. He plants a small peck on top of his rosy mouth before parting away.

“I think it’s a good, reasonable argument I can’t object to.”

“Idiot,” Bård mumbles with playfulness, retrieving his hold from Vegard’s waist. He steps forward, motioning him to follow. Vegard doesn’t hesitate before getting on the move again. “But yeah, I’m right.”

“Alright, princess, but we should probably hurry up,” Vegard comments, glancing up. The clouds cover the whole sky, not a single star visible through the grey moving figures above. “I think it’s gonna rain soon.”

“Hmm,” his brother hums, walking so close to him their shoulders brush together. “But it’s so good out here. I was thinking we could stop by a park, wait for the sun to rise. That’d be nice.”

“It would, but we wouldn’t be able to see the sunrise with this cloudy sky.”

“But, _Vegard_ ,” Bård uses his whiny younger brother voice, the one that Vegard once hated while growing up. The distinctive tone brings back memories of childish quarrels and stupid fights, old memories that can’t be forgotten and that are now reviewed with certain joy. For a brief moment, Bård tugs at the sleeve of his white shirt, wanting attention. “Don’t you want to keep walking for a little longer? Isn’t it nice out here?”

“Yeah, it is nice, but if we don’t get home soon it’s going to rain on us, and we’ll probably have to hide under a tree, or something. Everything’s closed.”

Coming to a halt, Bård suggestively wriggles his eyebrows. “Not _everything_ is closed,” he sing-songs, tilting at a tiny motel that’s only a block away.

“Oh, stop it, you perv.”

Bård keeps the sneer on his face. “As if you wouldn’t like to take shelter there.”

“Please, Bård, we’ve just— just…uh.”

Suddenly, Vegard flushes, realising what he’s about to say out loud. He still feels the ghost of Bård’s hands on his naked back, their bodies pressing together, leaving no room for words other than moaned monosyllables. He barely talks about sex out loud, only when the two of them are in private, finding it utterly embarrassing. In spite of this, the mere memory of it makes Vegard feel happy at the very instant, the colour on his face spreading further to his neck and ears. Afterwards, events were triggered like a domino effect. According to Bård, having sex earlier that night was the reason he was starving. Therefore, the reason they walked to the diner.

“Vegard?” His brother calls his name, elbowing him just below the ribs. “Have I made you so flustered you can’t speak?”

“Shut up.” Vegard rolls his eyes, yet he knows Bård’s short statement isn’t too far from reality. “Anyway, we should be heading back. It’s late and it’ll be raining soon.”

“What time is it?”

“I have no idea,” he confesses. Vegard’s eyes drift to his wrist, only to find it naked. Right. He left his watch back at their place, but he still has his mobile phone. “Let me check.”

Without waiting for a response, his left hand sinks into the front pocket of his jeans to retrieve his mobile phone. Some pressing of the keys is all it takes for the phone to unblock, big, digital numbers appearing on the screen.

“It’s three thir—”

His gaze is still set on the device when it’s retrieved. The other half of the word dies in Vegard’s tongue the second Bård takes the phone off his hand. Confused, Vegard arches an eyebrow at him, trying to reach for his new Nokia. However, Bård stretches his arm up the air. He lifts it high enough for all of Vegard’s attempts on grabbing it to fail. Jesus, why does his little brother have to be the tallest one?

“Hey!” He complains, wishing his moves were swifter than they are. “Quit doing that.”

“Or what?” Bård teases, playfully smirking. “You’ll punch me?”

“Yeah.” In fact, he clenches his hand into a fist and plants a small punch on Bård’s upper arm. “Give it back.”

“Ouch! That’s going to leave a bruise!”

“God, you’re such a baby sometimes.”

“A cute baby.” As if to prove a point, he sticks his tongue out. Vegard hates himself for smiling, but, Bård’s right. The silly expression on his face makes him look adorable. “Come on, Vegard, do you really want it?”

“Yeah,” he replies, his tough-guy act dropping, yet his voice still firm. “Give it.”

“If you want it that bad, then come and get it!”

As the words fly from his mouth, Bård puts the mobile phone on the inside of his pants. Then, he turns around and races down the street. For a couple of seconds, Vegard is left staring at his long hair swaying while he moves, long limbs flexing and enhancing the distance between them. It’s as if they’ve gone back to when they were young, and Bård would take Vegard’s things without his permission only to make him mad. The differences between then and now are vast, yet now, rather than anger, his chest fills with glee. It is a challenge. Vegard only smiles widely as his legs start moving on their own.

He runs, mouth curved upwards as his arms move at the same pace as his feet. A couple of times Bård’s head turns backwards, probably to check if Vegard is behind him, and the older brother snorts back. As his unfit legs hasten, he’s able to hear the clap of a thunder echoing through the empty block. It’s loud, though he doesn’t let it distract him from his goal. The two cross the street and step on the other side of the pavement. Vegard observes Bård with dedication. Long hair moving and shining under various lights, gaining several shades of brown, orange, and blond with every different angle. He feels in love.

Soon, Vegard’s legs start to complain for the atypical movements. By all means, he isn’t sporty, and even if he’s not in bad shape, running behind his brother has an effect on him. Refusing to think about his lack of physical skills, Vegard keeps running until his body crashes against another. The place is dark and he’s barely able to see his surroundings, street lights farther away. Regardless of this, it takes him a couple of seconds to recognise the body that meets his own. In the darkness, he blinks, Bård’s arms instantly looping on his waist, forcing their bodies to press together.

“Hi, handsome,” he says, blond strands of hair blown off his face. “Got’cha.”

Vegard’s out of breath, but he takes deep huffs of air to regain his composure. “Can I have my phone back?”

“Why? Don’t you trust me to have it?”

“Not really, remember what happened to your last phone?”

Bård smiles, his fingers playing on Vegard’s sides. “That was a one time thing.”

“Sure thing.”

“You’re being ridiculous here, come on—”

Vegard’s arms hook around Bård’s shoulders, forcing the tallest brother to lean down. With a single motion, he closes the gap between them. He feels the smile pressed against his lips, slowly dissipating as he asks permission to deepen the kiss. Bård easily grants him all the access he wants, parting his lips for Vegard. Their tongues meet just when tiny drops of water fall on top of his head. It starts with three or four raindrops, but after mere seconds, his black curls start to feel wetter and wetter. And yet, Vegard doesn’t want to stop. One of his hand sets on the back of Bård’s neck, whilst he places the other on Bård’s cheek, caressing the skin as they kiss. Bård hums happily, kissing back with the same audacity.

And, suddenly, a worried thought crosses his mind. With extreme care, Vegard draws back, a tingling sensation lingering on his lip. His eyelids open, finding Bård’s puzzled expression staring back at him, as if asking him why has he stopped. Vegard smiles.

“I want to keep kissing you, but we really have to go back.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because you’re gonna catch a cold,” Vegard mutters over the other’s lips, feeling his hot breathing crashing against his face. “You know how your immune system works.”

Bård chuckles at his words, leaning forward to take his lips into a slow kiss. The rain doesn’t stop pouring over them, cold drops damping their bodies as they fall on them. Shirts mold to their torsos, jeans become heavy, socks soggy inside their shoes. And yet, all Vegard truly concentrates on are his brother’s touches, the soft and almost gentle way of licking his way into his mouth, their lips moving in a continuous and enduring rhythm. Bård’s hands move down his backside to squeeze his buttcheeks before he sets them back on Vegard’s hips, a small grin breaking on his features.

“I don’t care,” Bård replies. “But if I do catch a cold, it’s a good thing I’ve got you to take care of me, isn’t it?”

“My immune system isn’t much better, either.”

“Then I guess we’re going to get sick together,” Bård says, bringing their bodies closer together, their soaked shirts making their chests glue together. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Vegard laughs at his recklessness, and yet, he tip-toes in order to catch Bård’s lower lip in his own. He nips at it with affection, placing some pecks over his wet mouth. The clap of thunders are the musical background as Vegard takes him into another kiss. Under the pouring rain, the suitable silence, and their bodies pressed together, he forgets about time and place, concentrating on the boy before him. No car drives by, no curious person shoots them a hard look, they remain all alone in the darkest side of the street, tasting each other’s lips, bringing their bodies closer. It’s perfect, Vegard realises. Everything feels right, he feels happy, and he can tell Bård does, too.

They break apart from the kiss, blushed faces and silly grins accentuating their features.

“You’re impossible.”

“And that’s the way you love me.”

“That’s something I can’t deny.” Vegard leads his face to the inside of Bård’s neck, planting small sloppy pecks on the skin. Once he decides it’s been too many, he lifts his face, searching for the blue eyes. He can’t contain a giggle when he notices the drops of water hanging from Bård’s massive eyelashes. “Let’s go?”

“God, alright. Let’s go,” Bård echoes, breathing deeply through his nose, exasperated. He gives one last squeeze to Vegard’s ass before leading his hands back to his hips. “We better be continuing this at home.”

Vegard playfully winks at him. “As if you didn’t know that already.”

When they withdraw, Vegard feels the need to keep the contact between their bodies. His hand moves from Bård’s shoulders to his own backside, finding Bård’s. Their fingers fit together, and Vegard clasps his hand firmly in his own. They separate, releasing their grip on each other’s bodies, the only connection between them being their laced fingers. Vegard looks at him, his insides going ticklish at the radiant expression he carries on his face.

They make their way back, rushing through the narrow street under the summer rain, feeling the drops roll down their faces and necks. Vegard clutches his hand and doesn’t let go, Bård doing just the same. They walk and walk until they reach the doorway of their building, and once they go inside, the three times Bård stops on his tracks to sneeze don’t go unnoticed.

In the end Vegard wouldn’t mind taking care of him, anyway.

 


End file.
